


Whoops! I Slipped

by rosequartz17, thegardenrose



Series: Slipped Into The Wrong Life [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Multi, ish if fantasy is what you call falling into a manga world idk, slow af updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9156187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosequartz17/pseuds/rosequartz17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegardenrose/pseuds/thegardenrose
Summary: -and fell for the main character of my favourite manga.... I mean shit what.----Join Joshua and Jeonghan on his hilarious yet epic journey across the land of the manga Love & Letter, where they learn that love doesn’t lie on those you expect it to be.Also crossposted on asianfanfics.com under the same name and authors.





	1. Prologue

Rain was pouring relentlessly outside, thunder rumbling and lightning flashing through the sky in intervals. The storm was pretty bad, seeing how it took out electricity a few minutes ago. But it didn't disturb a certain someone from his manga.

Joshua was bundled up in blankets on his bed in the corner of his now darkened room. In his hand was his favourite manga, Love & Letter, and on his forehead was his trusty flashlight headband thingy, making it easier for him to read.

"Noooooo! You're not supposed to do that. No wonder you never catch her eye, you stupid Sloth Prince!" He whined, flipping the page. The chapter was not going the way he wanted, Jeonghan was supposed to be charming to Nayoung, not act indifferent!

Pouting to himself, the boy continued to read. He muttered darkly under his breath about how he'd slap some sense into the prince should he be able to enter his world. The mumblings died soon after though, how could he stay mad at his cute favourite character anyway?

It was surprising how expressive he was when it comes to reading manga. His gentleman demeanour fades completely away the moment he lays his hands on his manga in the privacy of his room. If the world finds out about how geeky and noisy Gentleman Joshua actually was, they'd flip. 

Joshua chuckled to himself before letting out a scandalised gasp. "Oh my God how dare she?!" Cat-like eyes bore holes at the princess' illustration. "He may be lazy but at least he isn't that disrespectful! You, my dear, just lost points from me. How were you--" The flashlight flickers, stopping Joshua's tirade. That was weird, he swore its batteries were new as he had replaced them just ten minutes ago!

It kept on flickering and it was hurting his eyes so he brought a hand up and tapped it gently. The light steadied, making Joshua hum in satisfaction and return to his manga. He was at the part where the prince was journeying back to his kingdom when his flashlight completely went out without a warning, flooding his vision with suffocating darkness.

He fumbled around for his handheld flashlight, keeping a tight hold on his manga. "Come on come on come on where is it? I can't end on a cliffhanger!"

And then he was falling, so he screamed.


	2. Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rip confused joshua

When Joshua woke up, the ground felt softer.. unlike the hard wooden floorboards of his bedroom. It was a very comfortable type of soft. It didn't feel like a carpet though, it felt more damp and earthly.. wait, was that grass? Why was there grass? And how is it so comfortable?

 

There was something weird about the air too. It felt cool, kissing his skin gently. It reminded him of a mother's caress, and it was a big contrast to the cold sting of his room when thunder pounded outside his bedroom window, and the rain was cold as ice.

  
Where the heck was he?

  
Joshua shot up straight, but immediately regretted it when a bolt of pain surged up his spine. "Ow... god." he groaned, rubbing his poor back, which seemed to have taken the brunt of whatever the heck happened.

  
He blinked several times, ruffling his orange hair away from his vision. The view before him was clearer now: it appeared to be a field. It was a vast, green stretch, with blotches of pastel flowers scattered all around. The sky was a pure blue shade, baby clouds dotting its surface as if they had been crafted and positioned there by someone ever so delicately.

  
Another gust of wind blew past him, and Joshua watched dazedly as leaves trailed after it's swirls like loyal disciples. The atmosphere of this place didn't feel as harsh as it did back home, but it wasn't realistic at all.

  
This made him confused.

  
No one else was around, it was just him. In the middle of nowhere. No animals, no humans, just an ocean of grass and hills.  
This made him even more confused.

  
Something caught his attention from the corner of his eyes. His precious manga, Love & Letter, lay untouched and clean beside him, like something didn't just teleport them to the middle of nowhere.

  
His eyes widened as he scrambled to grab the book, clutching it to his chest as though it were life support. In Joshua's case, it kind of was. Love & Letter provided an escape from the shit that was reality. During those precious moments, Joshua could just open to the first page and immerse himself into the world of Prince Jeonghan and the royal family of Sae17, getting caught up in the chaotic, awesome adventures of his favorite sloth prince. There was nothing to worry about then.

  
Anyway.

  
Joshua held the book in front of him, checking it still for any scratches or stains, or worse: slightly bent pages. Joshua hated slightly bent pages. Thankfully he found none of the sort. But he did see something strange.

  
Where was the cover of his manga?

  
Where was the face of the sloth prince Jeonghan? Charming brown eyes and long silky purple hair and all that jazz. Where were the faces of his brother, Prince Wonwoo and his beloved knight, Sir Mingyu, staring at each other adoringly behind the crown prince? Where was the beautiful Nayoung calling to him from her prison in distress?

  
"What the heck..." Joshua trails, opening the pages of the novel. It was all blank.

  
What the hell happened to his manga?

  
"This is all just some bad dream." he muttered to himself, flipping the other pages of the manga with some hope, only for disappointment to crash in when the next page turned out to be just as blank as the other.

  
He ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he closed the book, giving the cover a hard stare. This all had to be some cruel prank.

  
"What are you and what did you do to my manga?" he demanded, as if that would work. The only response he got was silence. Joshua threw his hands in the air. Great. Not only is he stuck in the middle of nowhere, but his manga had it's contents sucked out of it, too. What did the universe want from him?

  
Already on the verge of giving up, Joshua fell back onto the soft grass and stared up into the sky. He held the book up in front of him, regarding it in a more enervated manner than wary.

  
".... what do you want?" he asked softly, feeling dejected.

  
Then the book started glowing, and Joshua screamed once again as a bright light engulfed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two certain someones pick up a stray deer

A yawn escaped from behind a gloved hand before being cut off by a sharp jab at his side. Jeonghan bit back a yelp, turning his head at his knight so fast, he was sure he would’ve gotten whiplash. “ _What_?” He bit out, glaring at the man beside him.

“Stop being so disrespectful.” Jeonghan held back a scoff. “All this talk about future alliances bore me, what do you expect, Mingyu?” Mingyu let out a long-suffering sigh. “Just keep it discreet, will you? They’re almost done. Besides, shouldn’t you be entertaining the lady?”

Lazy brown eyes flitted to the princess in front of him before going back to his knight. “I’d rather not, she’s too,” He paused, trying to find the right word. “Uppity.”

“Whoa there, she might become your wife one day.”

“I’d fall in love with a stranger first.”

His knight produced another sigh before falling silent, though his mind would be buzzing about ‘lazy princes accidentally insulting their closest political alliance’.

A few diplomatic handshakes and informal hugs later, Jeonghan, Mingyu, and the rest of the diplomats and knights rode out of the gigantic palace to begin their journey home.

“You shouldn’t be that rude to the Princess Nayoung. You’re both future monarchs and it would benefit Sae17 if we keep in good terms with Pristina.”

Jeonghan let out an unprincely groan. “Everyone and their mother knows Sae17 is the larger and more influential of the two countries. We could easily find another trading partner like them.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “Yes but they’re also one of the few countries on the island and thus closest to us. Trust me, overseas trading is more complicated than you think.” His knight reasoned, quickening his horse’s pace to match those of Jeonghan’s.

The prince knows Mingyu has a point. While Pleiades is a comfortably large island, the countries within it are few and far in between. It had more, but they inevitably collapsed, so interrelationship between what was left was pretty important. Overseas trade was a huge gamble, as Pleiades was pretty separated from the other islands and continents.

But if you were to ask Jeonghan, he’d rather uphold their relations with New East and travel to Behemoth than get in on a marriage alliance with Pristine. He’d rather choose his own bride by his own accord as he damn well pleases.

Their attention was soon stolen by a bright flash of light ahead, followed by a vague form of a human being appearing from said light and was heading straight for the cold, hard ground.

* * *

 

The sudden feeling of rocks and twigs digging into his back cut off Joshua's scream, air being knocked out of his lungs from the impact. Beside him, his blank manga dropped with a soft thud. He sharply sucked in air and promptly let it out with a groan of pain.

His current situation sunk in his dazed brain; somehow he was transported by his now-blank manga to a calm field which then decided it was the wrong destination and transported him again to another location, unceremoniously dropping him in the middle of what seems to be a forest judging by the foliage blocking the cloudy sky above.

Surprisingly, the pain from the drop didn't last long so Joshua was able to sit up straight without any strain after a couple of minutes. He picked up his manga cautiously as if the smallest wrong movement may cause it to react weirdly again. It was still blank and miraculously immaculate, not a crease nor dirt in sight. Joshua felt like he could cry, he'd never seen his manga so _clean_ , not even when it was newly-bought.

Joshua studied his manga a bit more, flipping its blank pages in effort to see if a small illustration or text remained. The pages were whiter than his dentist's teeth, and that's saying something. His dentist had the whitest and shiniest teeth he'd ever laid eyes on. Sighing in disappointment, he dropped the manga on his lap, contemplating on what to do now.

Deep in his thoughts, Joshua didn't hear the distant sounds of hooves making contact with the earth. It was only when a tall shadow loomed over him that he realised what part of the forest he's in, the freaking _dirt path_ , and the fact that people may be using said dirt path at the moment.

The sight of the dark horse in front of him froze Joshua in place. This was one of the rare times he could see these animals up close and personal; with their gorgeous manes and shiny hooves— wait, why were they so close to his— "Watch out!"

Startled by the warning, Joshua clutched his manga close and launched himself off to the side, narrowly avoiding the horse's attack.

The rider pulled on the reins and whispered soothing noises on the horse's ear in an attempt to calm it down. Once the horse was guaranteed not to trample anyone else, its rider turned his head to Joshua.

Joshua stared at his saviour, the rider's beautiful face, long purple hair and sparkling brown eyes filled with concern registering in his mind. _He looks familiar_ , he mused, grip on his manga getting tighter. "You okay there?" The purple haired boy asked, knocking Joshua out of his stupor.

Recognizing his mother tongue, the orange haired boy paled, getting the gist of where he was. _Oh my God I think I'm in South Korea_. "I'm— I'm fine." He stuttered out, the Korean words feeling foreign on his tongue.

"Your Highness Jeonghan! Why'd you stop?" A new voice called out. _Wait Jeonghan? What?_

'Jeonghan' and Joshua turned their heads to the direction of the voice, the latter realising that his saviour had more companions riding behind him. The owner of the voice was a tall blond man riding on a gray horse. "I almost ran over someone."

The blond shook his head, "For a prince, you sure are clumsy." Joshua choked. Prince Jeonghan, blank manga, getting dropped in the middle of nowhere... it sounded like a self-inserting author's classical drop-into-their-world fanfiction plot.

A pair of feet touches the ground and suddenly Joshua can see a gloved hand reaching towards him. "Let's get you up, alright?"

Nodding dumbly, a slightly trembling hand ( _from the almost accident, not his excitement,_ he swears) separates from the blank manga and lightly clasps the offered hand and then Joshua feels himself getting hauled up.

“You’re dressed quite strangely, not from around here?” The long haired man inquired, checking Joshua up and down. The latter shook his head, tempted to say that he isn’t even in the same universe but he held his tongue. “Yeah, I, uh, got lost.”

* * *

 

When Jeonghan and his men went to investigate the being that fell from the sky, he didn’t expect said being to be this cute. Mingyu had seen how his prince looked at the stranger and gave Jeonghan a warning glance. Don’t scare him away, it said.

The stranger, the cute stranger, screamed foreign. His hair was a peculiar shade of orange. Not natural, his inner voice somehow figured out. His clothes weren’t made from their country, or any other surrounding country’s, usual materials. Something shiny was on his wrist and he was clutching a blank white book as if his life depended on it.

And Jeonghan was pretty sure the bright light from earlier was caused by magic.

“Yeah, I, uh, got lost.”

Well he did fall from the sky…

Jeonghan let out an amused laugh, startling the stranger. “Well you did fall from the sky… You must be from the next continent over.” The orange haired stranger blushed. Wow, even that was cute.

“Yeah… Next continent over. You could say that.”

“Which continent are you from anyway? We could help you get back.” The prince offered, because he was a noble prince who helped those in need. No, Mingyu, this is not because the stranger is cute.

For some reason, the stranger (he should really get his name sometime soon though) paused, as if thinking it over, before blurting out “B- Behemoth!” Jeonghan whistled, impressed. “Whoever sent you here must be a very powerful mage. Not everyone can send someone to a continent an ocean and an island apart.”

The prince watched with an amused twinkle in his eyes as the Behemothan’s face turned pink a bit. Aww, even the tips of his ears are pink.

The moment was ruined by his oh-so-kind knight, who just had to choose that time to clear his throat to catch their attention.  
“If his majesty,” Mingyu sent a hardened glare at Jeonghan, who shrugged with an innocent smile, “would stop getting so distracted… may we ask for your name?”

Jeonghan whipped his head around to look at Mingyu with a betrayed look in his eyes. _I wanted to ask him that_ , he mouthed. The taller one simply rolled his eyes, used to the prince’s childishness.

Turning his attention back to the foreigner, Jeonghan waited eagerly for the other’s response.

“Joshua. My name is Joshua. Nice to meet you.”

Joshua huh… A peculiar name for a peculiar boy. He likes it, Jeonghan decides.

Grinning brightly, Jeonghan held his hand out to Joshua, “Nice to meet you too, Joshua. I’m Jeonghan.”

Joshua’s dazed nod made him chuckle, before Mingyu’s voice broke through the air. “Your Highness, it looks like it’s about to rain soon. We should pick up our pace.” The prince hummed contemplatively, looking up the darkened skies. It was considerably darker than it was earlier.

“But what about Joshua here? We can’t just leave him.” Mingyu sighs, goddamn this prince. “Are you sure you don’t have a hidden agenda? You’re normally not this hospitable to strangers.”

Jeonghan let out a scandalised gasp, clutching his heart. “ _Mingyu_ , are you saying I’m not the kind and benevolent Crown Prince of Sae17?”

“Woe is you.” Mingyu deadpanned before turning his gaze to Joshua. “You can ride with me, Sir Joshua.” He said, gesturing at his horse and ignoring Jeonghan’s betrayed looks.

“A- Ah! If it wouldn’t be a bother…” Joshua trailed off, looking to the side. “And you can call me Joshua, adding a sir makes me feel old.” He said with antiny chuckle. “It would be our pleasure!” Jeonghan reassured him, putting a hand on the other’s shoulder. “Wouldn’t want a stray puppy like you get caught under the rain.”

He frowned a bit when Joshua removed Jeonghan’s hand from his shoulder. “Thank you so much.” The foreigner said, doing a perfect 90-degree bow before moving towards Mingyu, accepting the knight’s helping hand as he hoisted himself up on the horse.

They started the journey back to Sae17 with a new person in tow, unaware of said person being on the verge of a meltdown.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High school kills me every time :') Hope this wasn't rushed much! Unbeta-ed so please forgive the errors. -rosequartz (Catty)


	4. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyy sae17 go

Riding behind Mingyu allowed Joshua to take in the scenery around him the closer they got to the castle, and the teenager was rendered speechless. Imagine a world so clear, so pure and devoid of pollution. That was Sae17.

Coated in lush green and sprinkled with gems of all kinds, the kingdom was a beautiful sight. Sae17, to put it frankly, was gorgeous. Rolling emerald green hills and shimmering blue skies, you could practically feel the magic swimming in the air.

To his right, Joshua saw a vast green plain where centaurs of all colours ran freely. Beyond that was a foreboding forest. "Home to the darker relatives of the dryads." Mingyu had explained after he caught the newcomer staring at that particular direction. To his left was a dainty village where humans mingled with humanoids with pointy ears. "Lesser elves." Jeonghan inputted, making his mare slow down to be in pace with Mingyu's.

“Would you like an introductory course to the geography and inhabitants of Sae17?” The prince offered, shooting a smile that was borderline flirtatious. Joshua already knew the basic information, but to hear it from his favourite character was a once in a lifetime opportunity that he wasn’t willing to waste so he nodded, earning a chuckle from Mingyu. “I thought you didn’t want to play tour guide.” The knight said. “That was because they lived on the continent themselves and books with intensive information about our kingdom are well within their reach.”

Jeonghan retorted, turning his head away in a ‘hmph!’, obviously quite offended. “Whatever you say, Your Sloth Highness.”

“So the kingdom is split into three districts…”

* * *

 

_Rhynence, Acceillu, and Euphonia. Each district has four major cities besides Euphonia, which has five including the capital city where the royal palace stands. Euphonia also houses majority of the magical creature populations of the country, includinh but not limited to spirits, fairies, and pixies._

_Rhynence is the coastal district where water-based creatures such as merpeople, water nymphs, sirens can be found. Magical pearls are naturally occuring around the area. Rhynence is also where the oldest city in the kingdom and the largest siren colony in the continent can be found. Acceillu is dubbed the magic capital of Sae17, where the most prominent mage families originate. Magic-sensitive gemstones are the most abundant in the area. The magical atmosphere is the thickest here, giving it a sort of ethereal look._

_Acceillu houses the youngest of the major cities and is the nearest to the dragon shifter territory._

* * *

 

Jeonghan looked so proud talking about his kingdom that Joshua couldn’t help but let himself fall silent and let the prince’s smooth voice take over his senses. Joshua knew everything the prince was talking about, the information having come from a limited edition, Christmas special booklet that the orange-head still kept in pristine condition.

Their conversation died down as tiny droplets of rain began to fall. Mingyu looked up, feeling drops of rain falling on his lashes and cheeks. “It’s raining. We better pick up the pace.” He said, before urging his horse to go faster, Jeonghan and the others behind them following their lead.

Joshua remembered the phone that was still inside his pocket and made the move to silently put it inside the pouch near his leg and was about to put his manga in when the rustling became too much for him to properly place it. Seeing no other choice, Joshua just hugged his manga close to him. As their pace went faster, the rain fell harder, eventually evolving into a heavy downpour. Joshua noticed his manga getting soaked and tried to hide it under his shirt, only for it to prove futile. He let out a noise of distress which was drowned out by the rain.

The surroundings were turning a dull gray from the force of the rain, the road ahead of them nearly indistinguishable, but the horses and their riders seemed to know which way to go. Joshua tried to blink away the water invading his eyelids, trying to make out the road in front of him and keeping a tight clutch on his manga.

Realising his efforts weren’t bearing any fruit, he buried his face on Mingyu’s back and hoped for the best.

* * *

 

The rain was relentless, still pouring as hard and as heavy as it did when they were still on the road. Joshua stared out of the window, hair dripping wet and a towel draped over his shoulders. The palace had received its crown prince and his company warmly, seemingly not questioning their unexpected orange-haired guest, though the cook Soonyoung, his mind provided, did give him a sort of suspicious glance when he handed Joshua a bowl of warm chicken soup.

Said bowl was now cleaned of its contents, Joshua having downed the soup in order to satisfy his hunger. His ruined manga was on his lap, to which he cast a glance to. He frowned deeply, remembering the scene he caused when they arrived.

* * *

“Welcome home, your Highness.” the big mahogany doors had opened to reveal a man in silver armour, standing tall. His sword was in its sheath by the side, he had his arms crossed, and like Jeonghan and Mingyu, he was pretty hot. 

“No need for formalities, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan chides. 

“As you wish, your Highness.”

“Cheol.”

The silver clad man chuckled, raising his hands. “It's good to see you, Han.” he says finally, pulling the crown prince into a hug.

From the books Joshua knew Seungcheol to be one of the two most trusted guards of crown prince Jeonghan, and was also the prince's closest confidante whether it be political or personal. Taking his eyes off the two, Joshua checked his manga, only to let out a noise of distress. His precious manga was soaked to the last pages and looked so fragile, as if one small move would make it all fall apart. In his state of panic, he didn’t notice three pairs of eyes on him. All he could concentrate on at the moment was the condition of his manga and how impossible it would be to return it to its former glory.

Never has he hated the rain than he does right now. Normally, he’s a pluviophile, but what the rain had done to his manga was unacceptable. A hand landed softly on his shoulder, making him jump a bit. Looking up, he meets two brown eyes filled with worry. 

“Are you okay? You sounded distressed. Do you feel unwell?”

Joshua shook his head, gently brushing off the hand. “It— It’s my man— my book. It’s soaked wet and it’s ruined.” His voice broke a bit at the end. “But it’s a blank book. We can get you another.” “You don’t understand. Before I was transported here, this used to be filled with pictures and stories. This—” Joshua swallowed down the impending tears. “This was a gift from my sister.”

Eyes transfixed on the manga, he didn’t notice Jeonghan, Mingyu and Seungcheol cast glances at each other, as if mentally communicating with each other. The prince moved to Joshua’s side, putting a comforting arm around the younger’s shoulders. “We’ll find a way to fix that then. But first, let’s go warm up, yeah? Soonyoungie makes the best chicken soup, I promise.” Jeonghan smiled a bit when Joshua nodded slowly, not really seeing the pink that dusted the latter’s cheeks nor the knowing glances his knights gave each other before leading their forlorn visitor to the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

 

The feeling of being stared at made Joshua snap out of his flashback mode and sharply looked up. He made eye contact with an amused-looking Jeonghan, who had a smile playing on his lips. “Do— Do I have something on my face?” The prince shook his head, a lock of purple hair falling over one of his eyes. Blowing it away, Jeonghan hummed.

“Besides Yeeun*-given beauty, I don’t think so.” Joshua sputtered, embarrassed. Where did that come from? His reaction made Jeonghan chuckle.

Jeonghan stood up from his position to move to stand in front of Joshua, whose face was a pale pink. A gloved hand lightly pinched Joshua’s cheek. “You look so cute all flustered like that.” That only made Joshua more flustered, which seemed to be the goal of the action judging by the mischievous spark in the prince’s eyes.

The same gloved hand moved away from the cheek and offered to Joshua. “Want me to give you a tour?” “As— As long as you stop attempts at flattering me.” Jeonghan raised a perfect eyebrow. “A prince does not tell lies, you know?”

Joshua tried to bite it back, but it was too tempting. “I could’ve been fooled.” The prince held a hand on his heart, feigning a hurt expression. “You think of me as a liar? I am hurt.”

“Let’s just go on that promised tour.”

“As you wish, child of Yeeun.”

“Please stop.”

* * *

 

“Wait, mages?” Disbelief and awe was present in Joshua’s tone, his fanboy heart doing flips. Holy shit I’m going to meet real live mages. Someone pinch me.

“You'll see.”

There was a loud crash from the other side of the door. Grey mist began oozing through the edges of the door, clouding near their feet slowly.

“What in hec-”

“SHIT.”

"JUN! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TRYING TO MAKE YOUTH POTIONS?!”

“WHEN DID YOU TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT YOUTH POTIONS?!”

“JUST LAST WEEK I DID, DAMMIT. I SAID THIS WOULD HAPPEN BUT DID YOU NOT LISTEN?!”

“They seem like a fun bunch.” Joshua commented. 

Jeonghan heaved a sigh before knocking the door. “It's Jeonghan.”

“Shit shit shit shit-”

“Shut up Minghao!” the deeper voice hissed. There were several footsteps before the door creaked open, revealing a dust caked, fit looking man in dark blue robes. Just like in the manga, Jun Hui’s blue hair was swept back and disheveled, and his face was splattered with some weird grey substance. Still, even if he looked like he'd been devoured by a silver monster and then nauseatingly regurgitated out of it, you couldn't deny how attractive he was.  Said guy broke out into a nervous grin, “Ah- I- your Highness.” He bowed. “I didn't expect you to return so soon from your travels.”

“Let's just say I got into a small situation.”

“I see.” he turned his eyes towards Joshua, as though he’d already known the teen had been with Jeonghan this whole time. Joshua smiled awkwardly and waved.  “Does it have anything to with the charming man next to you?”

“I’m-” 

“Charming, aren’t I the most charming one here?” A tall, lean man stopped behind him, his head visible over the blue-haired one’s shoulder. Joshua immediately recognized him as Minghao. The leaner man had fluffy orange hair, and he was as good looking as Jun. Joshua wasn't all too surprised. But it was quite a splash to face, the fact that this whole castle was filled with beautiful people. Then again, it was a manga: everyone was beautiful in mangas.  Orange-haired man looked over Joshua and smirked, “I suppose I could share that title.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “Lay off, aren’t you both married already?”

“Ha, ha, funny, Jeonghan.” Jun answers sardonically, leading them into the large lair. Minghao turned to Joshua, “I’m Xu Minghao, the head palace mage, and that walking silver statue is Wen Junhui. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Joshua accepted the offered handshake from the mage, smiling brightly. “I’m Hong Joshua from Behemoth, it’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” Said lair, was indeed very large. And silver, because of the mess they made earlier (way to go Jun). The room itself seemed to be made out of oakwood, with miniature sprouts of leaves coming from the wood every now and then. Thick hardcover books were arranged in neat rows on massive shelves, columns going all the way to the ceiling. But that wasn't what made Joshua’s jaw drop.

 What did make Joshua gasp, was the flying objects. Yes, flying. Little flasks filled with colorful liquids drifted over their heads and soared into the giant black pots and cauldrons arranged around them, pouring their contents out into the mixtures and creating probably interesting results. 

“Wow.” Joshua didn't even realised he said anything until Jeonghan looked back at him with a small smile. “I know, right?”

“Most of our kingdom is located at the heart of Pleiades’ magical grid and thus—”

“Magic is at its strongest here.” Joshua finished, earning a startled look from the crown prince. Joshua didn’t want to admit it but he also had an almost encyclopedic knowledge of Pleiades. The fact that Sae17 was the heart of the island’s magical grid was on page 49 of Chapter 5, Volume 3 as one of the author’s random fun facts. He also knew that—

His train of thought was cut off by a chuckle from Jeonghan. “Someone did his homework well.” The younger looked away, feeling heat creep up his cheeks. Whether it was from embarrassment or something else, he wouldn’t want the answer.

“You should probably stop whatever you’re doing to him, Your Highness, if you want to keep him.” Minghao and Junhui chorused together. The two realised what they just did, staring at each other for a few seconds before going to opposite directions of the lair, mumbling about something to finish. Joshua’s shipper heart soared at the sight of his OTP. It must’ve shown in his face because Jeonghan had piped up again. “Old married couple, aren’t they? You could slice the bellingerent sexual tension in the air with a knife.” Joshua snorted involuntarily.

“Most of the world don't particularly favor mages, especially after the fall of Calibast, but Jun and Minghao have been trusted members of the castle for years.” Jeonghan explained- not that Joshua needed an explanation, he read the manga countless times, but he went along with it. “They've saved my life countless times,” he murmurs, causing Joshua to look at him. 

“Don't mind the mess,” Jun called to them cheerfully, though he himself almost tripped over a pile of silvery goo in front of him, had Minghao not been there to catch his hand before he fell face first.

“Watch your step, you idiot.” the orange-haired man snapped, pulling him up. 

“Right…” a green book whizzed past Joshua’s head, narrowly missing his ear by an inch.

Jeonghan tsk’ed. “Keep your levitation spells under control. You might hurt someone.”

“Actually it’s a semi-sentient spell.” Jun corrected, dodging a brush that was flying at high speeds.  “An experimental sentient spell,” His fellow mage retorted, shooting Jun a scathing look. At least he had the decency to look ashamed. Jeonghan pinched the bridge of his nose. He loves his palace mages, he does, but their denial of their gay, gay feelings for each other gives him migraines. They could give Seungcheol and Jihoon a run for their money, and Jihoon’s one stubborn little shit. The prince turned to Joshua, an apology ready at the tip of his tongue which he quickly swallowed as he saw the look on the other’s face. Brown eyes were shining with amusement and he was lowkey giggling. Jeonghan could feel himself smile, “Enjoying the show?” Joshua didn’t tear his eyes away from the mages as he replied “They are so cute.” Jeonghan reckons he would’ve let Joshua hang around a bit longer if it wasn’t for the knife that whizzed dangerously past Joshua, cutting of a lock of orange hair and giving him a shallow cut on his cheek. Something swirled within the prince and he shot a glare at Junhui and Minghao. The two mages had noticed what happened and let out individual curses before going to check on the damage.

“I thought I told you to not charm the knife, you fucking jackass!”

“But it made work easier!” The two mages bowed to Joshua as an apology, “I apologise in behalf of this walking disaster right here—”  “It was an accident!” Jeonghan grabbed his guest’s wrist and pulled him to his side and away from the trajectory of any other semi-sentient objects. “I think that’s enough excitement for the day. I’ll go bring Joshua to Jihoon, you two remove all the experimental charms you’ve casted or so help me.” Joshua shot him a questioning glance.

“It’s just a cut, it’ll heal.” The prince shook his head. “That knife was laced with magic. Experimental magic, it could poison your bloodstream.” The younger opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it. “I guess you’re right.” Nodding in satisfaction, Jeonghan began to lead Joshua towards the exit.

“You'd might want to clean the lair before father does his roundly inspections.” Jeonghan called behind him, before moving out of sight.  “Bye,” Joshua waves as he follows after the crown prince, and the door closes shut. 

Minghao glances around, heaving out sigh after long sigh. What a mess. 

“So, creating our own potions was clearly a fucking disaster. Can we just please move on to something else before we make an even bigger mess?”

Jun sighs. “... I guess you're right.”

“Of course I'm right idiot, look at it!” He retorts, gesturing around them. 

“I swear to God, I'll never understand you.” Minghao sighs, picking up the scrolls that have fallen over. 

“You know,” Jun says suddenly, prompting Minghao’s attention.

“What?”

“They make a good couple.”

Minghao’s mouth formed an ‘o’ in surprise, turned into a grin. “You’re right.”

Junhui smirked, “You reckon he was freaked out at the small cut because he wanted to avoid war with Behemoth or was it pre-marriage protective instincts?”

Rolling his eyes, Minghao smacked his parter on the arm. “Let’s get cleaning, asshole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yeeun — Love&Letter universe's version of Aphrodite
> 
> Sorry it took so long, guys! School is killing us xD —rosenkrone163


	5. Tumblr Blog!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little gift for our dear readers~

Hello! Sorry, this isn't an update since our guest writer (!!) is still having the next chapter on the works, but don't worry, we're sure they'll be done soon.

Anyway, wonder why we were gone for so long?

Well, dear readers, we were preparing something  _very_  special for all of you!

[The series' very own Tumblr blog!!](https://slipped-into-the-wrong-life.tumblr.com/)

Here, you can ask us questions and catch extra trivia and facts among other things. It's only about 70% complete since we are planning on adding individual profiles for each of the main cast (aka Seventeen themselves), an overview on Pleiades, Sae17, its districts and maybe even the neighbouring countries souch as Pristine and New East and their respective royal families, and a terminology/dictionary page for the series.

We hope you like the little gift we made~

- _rosenkrone163_

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter since this is the amount of text both our brains could come up with at the moment xD -rosequartz


End file.
